Waterfight
by RayeMoon
Summary: Puzzleshipper. Sequel to "Forgive & Forget." Yaoi, Lemon, PWP


Waterfight

Yugi studied his darkness as he used the water hose to water his mother's plants. It was a blistering late-summer day and he and Yami were the only ones at home. His parents and grandfather had gone to Tokyo for a festival and wouldn't be home until late that night. Yugi had chosen not to go and Yami had had no interest at all. Yugi had come outside to save his mother's flower garden at the back of the Game Shop from the hundred-degree weather and Yami had followed after him. Now he was sitting on the low wall of the flower bed, one leg tucked under the other, his elbow on his upraised knee, and his chin resting on the back of his hand. His other hand rested on the ankle of his tucked leg, and he was looking at the ground in front of him. Yugi wasn't sure if his expression was sad or bored.

He was wearing his black tank top and leather pants, the Puzzle hanging around his neck, and his heavy boots. Yugi couldn't understand how he wasn't dying of heatstroke. Yugi himself had forgone wearing the same thing in favor of a loose white tank top and blue shorts. Only because the concrete was blazingly hot was he wearing shoes as well.

/Yami? You ok?/

//Yes, Aibou. Just thinking.//

Yugi frowned. Yami looked almost down. What was he thinking about?

He looked at the hose in his hands before his gaze slid over to Yami. Maybe Yugi could cheer him up. With a wicked look, he snuck up on Yami's back, then raised the hose end up enough to create a shower of water, pressing his thumb partially over the opening to create more force, and stuck it over Yami's head. A cascade of water leapt up into the air and down on Yami's head, soaking him in seconds.

Yami yelped and surged to his feet, his hair and tank top already dripping, his pants a mix of wet and dry. He spun around and Yugi winked at him, before turning the hose on him again, careful to spray him more in the chest than the face. Yami raised his hands defensively, squinting his eyes.

//Aibou!//

/You looked like you needed to cool off,/ Yugi responded mischieviously. /I just thought I'd help./

Yami backed up off the walkway to the small plot of grass, still protecting his face. Yugi followed with a laugh, moving the hose back and forth and up and down to ensure he got Yami totally soaked. His darkness suddenly turned and bolted and Yugi followed, knowing there was only minimal space for Yami to flee out here.

//Ah!//

Yugi laughed again, chasing Yami across the yard with the hose, knowing he would have told him to stop if he were angry. Yami darted around the trunk of the tree and Yugi tried to pivot and come at Yami's front, but Yami was too smart for him. He'd pivoted himself and come back the way he'd gone, and now he jumped on Yugi, sending them both to the soaked grass. Yugi's clothes were soon wet as well as the water sprayed up and came back down on both of them.

Yami was laughing now, trying to wrestle the hose out of Yugi's hands. //Aibou, that was a mean trick,// he said with mock severity. //Give me that hose.//

/No!/

But Yami managed to pull it out of his hands. He got swiftly to his feet, turning the end of it down and spraying Yugi thoroughly as he curled up in the grass, gasping at the coldness of the water in contrast to the hot air. Yami laughed at him, then turned the hose away. Yugi immediately took advantage of his mercy and sat up like a shot, grabbing him around his waist and yanking him down. Yami landed on his knees over Yugi's legs, bracing himself with his other hand. Yugi let go of his waist and went for the hose still in his hand. Yami kept it out of reach, holding it high up so it showered down on Yugi while he leaned out of the way.

Yugi turned his face away, squeezing his eyes shut, giggling. He grabbed his waist again and heaved, rolling Yami onto his back. Yugi climbed up on him, using both of his hands to pin the wrist of the hand holding the hose down. Yami grinned, though that grin rapidly turned to a yell as Yugi managed to yank the hose out of his hand and shove the end up under the hem of his shirt. Yugi jumped off and ran for it while Yami was trying to pull the hose out.

Yami caught up with him before he could open the back door. He wrapped the hose around Yugi's waist and yanked him back, holding him still with the length of it while he pressed the open end against Yugi's belly. The icy water flowed down Yugi's stomach, his crotch, and his legs, making him try and pull away frantically.

/Yami!/

//You started this, Love,// Yami said, dragging the hose end up over Yugi's chest.

Yugi shuddered, goose bumps raising across his skin, and he started to shiver. Yami dropped the hose and embraced him, rubbing his arms with his hands to warm him up, kissing him on the cheek. Yugi smiled, snuggling with him, the heat of the day such that he was already no longer shivering. He turned his head and kissed Yami's cheek in return.

/Yami, why did you look so sad earlier?/

//I wasn't sad, Aibou. I was thinking about what to get you for our anniversary tomorrow and was having trouble coming up with an idea.//

Yugi blinked, then flushed guiltily. Yami noticed and raised his eyebrow before a playful scowl crossed his face and his arms tightened.

//Aibou...did you forget our anniversary?//

Yugi looked down and nodded. He felt horrible. It was their one-year anniversary and he'd given Yami hell for forgetting their one-month anniversary earlier. And a yearly anniversary was far more important than a monthly one.

/I'm sorry, Yami./

//I suppose you'll just have to think of a way to make it up to me.//

Yugi looked up into Yami's face, seeing the smirk. He wasn't even angry. In fact, he was clearly being suggestive. Yugi smiled, then leaned back so his face was an inch from Yami's.

"*Anything* you want."

Yami growled and claimed his mouth furiously. Then he grabbed Yugi and twisted him, shoving him down onto his back on the grass, though he braced him as he went down so he hit gently. Yami straddled his thighs and then grabbed the still-on hose.

"I think I'll get my own revenge."

"No!"

Yami ignored him, placing his thumb over the opening as Yugi had done, spraying him with the increased force. Yugi squealed, raising his hands protectively, then attacked, grabbing Yami and trying to knock him off again. Yami resisted this time, bracing his knees against the ground and hugging Yugi's hips tightly with his thighs. Yugi whined, the hose now showering his head, the water running down his back. Yami laughed, then gasped as Yugi grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him. Unfortunately, Yami didn't fall for his trick and stuffed the hose down the back of Yugi's pants.

/AHH!/

Yugi arched up as much as he could with Yami sitting on his legs, hands shoving into the grass as he instinctively tried to raise away from the hose. The icy water running along his buttocks and entrance was hardly a pleasant feeling. Yami was laughing loudly, getting off Yugi as he yanked the hose out of his pants. Yugi pounced on him, growling. Yami was treated to the hose down the front of his pants, a rather unusually high squeak leaving his mouth as he immediately pulled it back out. Yugi smiled as he threw it away.

Yami reached up and wrapped one hand around the back of his head, pulling him down to gently kiss him. Yugi kissed him back, tangling the fingers of one hand in his wet hair, bracing himself over him with the other. Yami parted his lips and Yugi eagerly took advantage, pushing his tongue into his mouth. They explored each other, both moaning at the sensation of soaked clothing sliding over their skin as they moved.

/Mmm, was that hose down the pants too cold for you?/

Yugi grinned at his own innuendo. Yami glared at him, then rolled them over and pinned Yugi into the grass.

//I'll show you just how hot I am,// he growled.

Yugi groaned as Yami ground their hips together, then looked at him as he suddenly got to his feet. Yami grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet, pulling him towards the back door of the apartment. Yugi paused just long enough to turn off the water before allowing Yami to drag him into the apartment. They stripped off their shoes and socks before padding upstairs to the top bedroom. Yugi shrieked as Yami suddenly threw him across the room, making him have to catch himself against the mattress before he fell on it.

"Yami! I'm still wet."

"I know." Yami moved up against him, one hand keeping him bent over the bed against his back, his other moving sensually around Yugi's right thigh, fingertips teasing up under the leg of his shorts. "I'll take care of those wet clothes."

Yugi gasped and shivered, lowering his head and closing his eyes, staying in the position he was in. Yami's hands moved over his body over the wet clothes before taking the hem of the shirt and raising it. Rather than have Yugi raise his arms, Yami pulled the neckline over Yugi's head and pushed the shirt down his arms until it was hooked over his wrists. Yugi moved just long enough to unhook it and throw the wet garment over the back of his desk chair. Then he took up the submissive position again and moaned as Yami pressed kisses to his neck and shoulders. Yami reached up and cupped Yugi's chin, turning his face to his so he could kiss him. Yugi moaned as his hands then wandered over his chest, thumbs rubbing his nipples. Those hands dropped to his waist and slid beneath the band, running down the lengths of his legs, pushing the shorts down as well. Yami slid to his knees as he did, tracing kisses down his spine.

Yugi shifted from foot to foot, letting Yami take the shorts off and put them with the shirt. Naked, he remained bent over the edge of the bed, shuddering in delight as Yami urged his legs further apart and then tipped his head to run his hot tongue over his freezing balls. He mewled, eyes squeezed shut again, taking double handfuls of the top sheet in his fists. Yami's tongue traced up the cleft between his buttocks, ghosting over his entrance. Yugi whimpered, tightening his grip on the bed sheet, moaning Yami's name.

His darkness got to his feet, pressing against him again, holding his hips possessively. He suckled at his ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. Then he whispered into it.

"Get on your knees."

Yugi bit his bottom lip before doing as he said, turning around when he stepped back before sliding down obediently to his knees. Yami undid the fastenings to his pants before gently cupping the back of Yugi's head. Yugi reached up and pulled his boxers down, revealing the hard erection that was evidence the cold water had not affected him that much. Yugi rested his hands on his hips and slowly licked up the underside of his cock. Yami moaned, and Yugi kissed the tip before digging the tip of his tongue into the slit. He moved down to lightly run his tongue over his balls before kissing his way up the shaft. Yami was shifting on his feet now and Yugi smiled, slowly opening his mouth to slide Yami slowly down his throat. He began to suck him, raising his head slowly up and down, rubbing him with his tongue and gently pressing him against his teeth. The length was cold in his mouth, causing a strange sensation.

"Oh, gods, Aibou," Yami said. "Your mouth is as scorching as the desert."

Yugi giggled, rolling his tongue against his erection. Yami's soft groans and light thrusting of his hips showed how much he was enjoying it. Yugi felt him beginning to tremble and he urged him to come, wriggling his tongue in just the right manner. Yami's fingers tightened painfully his hair and he cried out, releasing into Yugi's mouth. Yugi swallowed and settled back on his haunches, smiling as Yami let go of his hair and shakily sat down on the edge of the bed.

Yugi slowly got to his feet and crawled up onto the bed, straddling Yami's legs and resting his hands on his shoulders. Yami's hands came up to his hips and he kissed him, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He moaned a little and Yugi knew he was tasting himself in his mouth.

Slowly the kiss was broken and Yami moved his mouth down Yugi's neck before leaning back. He reached down and grasped Yugi's butt with both hands, squeezing and pulling Yugi up against him tightly. Yugi groaned, kissing Yami's forehead before pushing him roughly down onto his back. He slid the fingers of both hands through his hair, nipping at the tip of Yami's nose, before pecking his lips and climbing off of him. Yami's head tilted as he watched him climb around him and up the bed. Yugi twisted around to lay down on his back, head on the pillow and thighs spread and bent with his feet pressed against the bed, looking down the length of his body at him. He smiled, putting one arm behind his head, and beckoning Yami to him.

Yami rolled over and crawled up the bed to him, bending over him and pressing a kiss to his mouth. He started down Yugi's body, nipping and licking his skin. Yugi arched as he sucked one nipple, his hands sliding holding his hips. Yami's tongue trailed wetly down his belly and he whimpered, lightly resting his hands on his shoulders. Yami continued on down, his lips feathering teasingly over his length. Yugi arched his back, whining at the tease.

Yami only teased him a little before mercifully taking Yugi into his mouth. Yugi turned his head to the side, pressing his cheek against the pillow, focusing everything on the delicious sensations between his legs. Yami's mouth worked over him with such expertise that Yugi was almost crying with the painfully good feelings. He moved his hips against Yami's mouth, groaning, his fingers digging into the sheets. Yami sucked hard and Yugi came with a scream.

He came down slowly from the high, breathing hard as Yami crawled up the bed to snuggle with him. Yugi turned his head and pressed little kisses to Yami's mouth.

/I'm sorry I forgot,/ Yugi said.

Yami chuckled, kissing Yugi's forehead. //Aibou, every day with you is of equal importance to me, every day is an anniversary.//

Yugi purred at the sweet statement. He pulled Yami even closer to him, nuzzling him and kissing him all over his face. Yami laughed, before catching Yugi's face between his hands to stop him and kiss him firmly on the mouth. Yugi kissed him back, then rolled on top of him. Yami smiled, looking up at him as he ran his hands lightly over his thighs. Yugi drew his own across Yami's chest, teasing his nipples, gently pinching them and rolling them between his fingers. Yami growled at him, arching his back up. Yugi bent and gently licked one before sliding off him to reach over to the desk. He pulled out the lube and held it out in offering to Yami.

Yami accepted it and sat up, reaching for Yugi as he slid forward onto all fours, waiting for him to prepare him. Yami poured some lube onto his fingers and carefully stretched him. Yugi moaned, closing his eyes, pushing wantonly back against Yami's fingers. After a minute, Yami withdrew his fingers and filled him with something much better. Yugi groaned in pleasure, spreading his legs a little bit more as Yami pushed in to the hilt. His lover paused for him to adjust, his arms wrapped around his waist and his chest against his back, his mouth nibbling at his ear. Yugi pushed his hips back, urging him to move. Yami leaned back onto his haunches, pulling Yugi up with him until they were both resting on their knees, Yugi's legs spread wide over Yami's.

They began to move together, Yami thrusting his hips while Yugi raised and lowered himself over him. The pace was languid and loving, Yami holding Yugi tightly to him, his thrusts strong. Yugi was already panting harshly, reaching back to hook his arms backwards around Yami's neck, pressing as close to him as humanly possible while Yami pressed kisses to his shoulder. Yugi turned his head and kissed his temple.

Yami raised his head, resting it against Yugi's as he increased their pace. The position was one of Yugi's favorites, making it so good. He rocked back against Yami's movements desperately, crying out as Yami moved one hand down and wrapped his fingers around his erection. He began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, his ragged breathing puffing against his hair.

/Yami!/

Yugi screamed Yami's name as the coil inside him snapped and he spilled his seed over Yami's hand and his own thighs. Shuddering, he heard Yami gasp as his muscles clamped down on him, felt his rhythm break up and his thrusts turn short and hard. His orgasm seemed to have a second wave and he arched his back with a harsh groan. Yami slammed into him one final time before coming, his yell slightly muffled by Yugi's hair.

Yami then slowly pulled out before Yugi collapsed forward onto his belly, Yami falling sideways rather than on top of him, the both of them lying there as they caught their breath. Yugi was the first to move, stretching out as he turned over onto his side, twining his legs with Yami's. His darkness smiled, shifting his upper body around so that he was facing Yugi while their legs remained tangled together. He smiled at him and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Yugi's forehead as they settled down.

//Happy Anniversary, Yugi.//

/Happy Anniversary, Yami. This was the best present you could have given me anyway./


End file.
